Tú, yo, nosotros
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué sintió Jacob Black al primer contacto con Nessie?¿Y qué sintió Nessie al primer contacto con su Jacob?,dos ansiados momentos para tocar a la persona amada.JacobxRenesmee/Nessie.
1. Chapter 1

**Tú, yo, nosotros**

"_Es curioso todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida, desde el principio me enamoré de ella, pero al final mi corazón se fue hacía otra persona, RENESMEE, aunque yo prefiero llamarla Nessie, ella es el sol, el aire, mi alma..todo lo que yo soy es para ella. Sin Nessie mi vida ya no tiene sentido y aunque creí que eso no iba a ser posible, ahora me arrepiento de mis antiguos pensamientos._

_En ellos deseaba acabar con la vida de ese pequeño engendro que estaba matando a mi Bella, pero cuando tuve esa oportunidad, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de cumplir con mi venganza, todo mi cuerpo explotó con fuerza y me sentí vulnerable."_

Inconscientemente se muerde los labios con fuerza, mientras sus ojos siguen pendientes de la ventana y del exterior. Cruza los brazos en torno a su pecho y gruñe con rabia.

"_¿Quién me iba a decir que yo....?, mi cabeza comienza a negar lo evidente de mis pensamientos. Quería matarla, deshacer su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos y así vengar la muerte de la persona que amaba con locura, y cual fue mi sorpresa que todos esos sentimientos quedaron nublados en cuanto crucé mi vista con Nessie"_

Su rostro se va suavizando hasta forma una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Me aterra recordar esos pensamientos, el solo pensar fugazmente en ellos hace que mi cuerpo comience a helarse de frío. Jamás pensé que me sentiría así, pero ahora que siento esto tan extraño y enorme en mi interior, estoy convencido de que no me voy a deshacer de estos sentimientos. Ella es el todo y el nada de mi vida. Sin ella..¿para qué seguir así?"_

Sus sentidos comienzan a elevarse y ladeando su rostro hacía atrás, vislumbra un figura femenina que se acerca hacía él con la suavidad y elegancia de un ser superior. Sin evitar esta acción, sus labios se curvan con desgana y volviendo a clavar su vista a la ventana, gruñó por lo bajo al sentir su aroma tan ofensivo.

"_Da igual cuanto tiempo pasé con ellos siempre llegaran a disgustarme, su olor es tan apestoso que mi nariz se arruga por iniciativa propia. Aunque aún así puedo tolerar el aroma que desprende el doctor, no ocurre lo mismo con la Barbie. Yo la odio, ella me odia y estamos unidos para toda la eternidad contra ese sentimiento tan negativo pero agradable para nosotros._

_¿Por qué sigo permaneciendo en este lugar? esa seria una pregunta bastante acertada, pero su respuesta por increíble que parezca es la más idónea para mí, aquí esta Bella y sobretodo Nessie. La respuesta a toda mi existencia, la dueña de todo mi ser aunque aún no sea muy consciente de eso y aunque sé que es un bebe muy distinto a todos, tiene que saber que mis sentimientos jamás se cambiarán, nadie se podrá interponer entre ella ni yo, ni siquiera su padre. Edward Cullen."_

Su rostro se contrae con malicia ante el nombre de su "**_suegro"_** y es que la situación es bastante retorcida. Instintivamente su nariz se arruga y curvando sus labios, desvía con frialdad su mirada hacía la Barbie.

- ¡¿Qué?! - suelta con sequedad.

- Renesmee quiere estar contigo - le responde con el mismo tono al abrazar con fuerza a la pequeña - no deja de pedirme eso y aunque me disgusta dejarla contigo _**perro**_, tengo que darle ese capricho - sus ojos se achicaron ante sus palabras, se mordió los labios al recordar que se había dirigido hacía el **_felpudo _**con amabilidad y sonriendo con malicia - ¿Me has oído?.

_"¿Qué si la había oído?, ¿Está barbie está loca?, entrecierro mis ojos al ver su sonrisa triunfadora y gruñó con más rabia al comprobar como sonríe con más satisfacción al ver mi furia reflejada en mi rostro. Definitivamente no aguanto a esa rubia estúpida._

_Desvió mi mirada de la Barbie hacía el origen de mi nuevo caos y sin poder evitar esa acción, pero que a la vez me llena de alegría, mi rostro se suaviza y extiendo mis brazos hacía delante para poder cogerte entre mis brazos. Por que ahora que lo pienso, sería la primera vez que mi cuerpo se une con el tuyo y estoy deseoso de hacer ese gesto. Y observó con incredulidad como la rubia da un paso hacía atrás y arruga su nariz y nuevamente me siento extrañado por ese arranque de locura rubia."_

- ¡¿Qué haces?! - le exige Jacob.

Rosaline le mira fijamente a los ojos y haciendo una mueca de disgusto abraza con más fuerza a Renesmee, nuevamente da un paso hacía atrás y observa con desconfianza la mirada perpleja del Lobo.

- ¡Recuerda que no es comida! - le exige con una nota de humor - ¡Es Resnemee y aunque me disgusta saber que la has imprimido! - sus labios muestran una mueca de asco - la niña quiere que la cojas y si yo fuera Edward ya te habría eliminado de mi camino.

- Pero no lo eres Barbie - avanza un paso con rabia - así que dame a Nessie.

- ¿Nessie? - repite confusa - ¡Es Resnemee haber si tu cabeza de perro entiende ese nombre! - gruñe con orgullo - ¿o es demasiado difícil para un animalucho como tú entender un nombre tan simple?.

Jacob abre la boca con rabia para enseñarle los dientes y Rosaline le devuelve el mismo gesto con pasión. Si quería una pelea estaría encantado de dársela y aunque fuera una mujer no se contendría en absoluto. Los ojos de ambos están clavados en la presa que tienen enfrente de ellos.

Pero nuevamente la perplejidad volvió a atacarle y el semblante fiero de la Barbie se volvió más pacifica, alzó una ceja con curiosidad por este cambio repentino de estado y mordiéndose los labios con impotencia. Asiente con la cabeza dejándolo más extrañado que antes.

- Resnemee quiere que la cojas - suelta con suavidad - y quiere que sepas que le gusta mucho el nombre que le has puesto - arruga su frente con disgusto.

"_¿Ella le gustaba como le llamaba?, ¿podía ser cierto? y si no tuviera el orgullo elevado mis ojos se hubieran humedecido de la emoción. No podía creerme que ella, mi pequeña Nessie deseará con fervor estar entre mis brazos y con más felicidad que antes mis dedos rozaron sus pequeños bracitos y eso provocó una nueva explosión en mi interior._

_¡La estaba tocando, estaba acariciando a mi Nessie!_

_La calor que desprendía su diminuto cuerpo se estaba filtrando por todos los poros de mi piel y consiguiendo que la Barbie la liberará de ese abrazo protector, me sentí fascinado por todas estas nuevas emociones. Mi Nessie se acurrucó entre mi pecho y colocando su pequeña mano ahí, comenzó a hablarme, a llenarme la cabeza con su maravillosa voz, a filtrar por todos los conductos sanguineos de mi cuerpo su esencia única y ahora mi corazón bombea con más fuerza que antes._

_Había encontrado a mi alma gemela."_

_- _¿Qué te dice? - preguntó con dulzura Rosaline.

La mirada dulce de Jacob se colocó sobre los ojos de la Barbie.

- Que eres una pesada - respondió con humor al bajar su rostro y seguir observando maravillado al pequeño ángel que había entre sus brazos.

- ¡Eres idiota! - exclamó ofendida.

"_Sonrió con victoria al sentir la aura de rabia que rodea a la rubia y eso me llena de satisfacción, ya era hora de reírme a su costa._

_- **Jacob no hagas eso.**_

_Mis ojos se enternecen ante las palabras de mi Nessie y aunque deseo responderle mentalmente a su sugerencia, mi cerebro se ha quedado paralizado al escuchar su voz melodiosa._

_-**Ella no es mala.**_

_¿Mala?, ¡PEOR! es una abominación de ser y seguro que cuando era humana era peor que ahora. Hay cosas que no cambian en varios siglos._

**_-Quédate conmigo Jacob._**

_¿Insinúas que te abandonaría?, ¡JAMÁS!, nunca me alejaré de ti, tú eres todo lo que yo no soy ni seré, eres el verdadero motivo de mi existencia aunque antes no lo sabia, siempre me he sentido vacío y ahora que he encontrado mi cura a esa soledad, no me alejaré de ti nunca. Siempre juntos._

_Y compruebo con orgullo como tus bellos ojos, aquellos que son idénticos a los de tu madre se van cerrando. Deberías descansar Nessie, pero debes saber que cuando tus lindos ojos se vuelvan a abrir al mundo real, seguirás entre mis brazos y estaré deseoso de saber que yo he sido el primero que has captado."_

Rosaline alzó su mano con cautela y la deposito cariñosamente en la frente de la pequeña.

Y aunque sentían un increíble odio hacía la persona que tenían delante la pequeña Nessie los unía.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tú, yo, nosotros**

**Capítulo 2.**

_"Es curioso ahora que lo veo, pero puedo sentir toda esa calor que desprende y que me ha echo enamorarme de él. Sé que me ha imprimido y sé que consecuencias tiene ese echo, también sé que significa eso._

_Mi vida y todo lo que me rodea le pertenece. Le amo y aunque apenas tenga unos momentos de vida, soy un bebe totalmente distinto y disfruto siendo así. Sé que ahora todo los gestos que haga y los hechos, repercutirán sobre mi Jacob y aunque eso ahora no tendría que importarme mucho, quiero que me afecten._

_Sé que le he echo daño a mi madre y que ahora está muerta, o por lo menos una parte de ella ha muerto pero estoy convencida que mi padre no dejará que fallezca de esa forma tan desastrosa. Me duele todo el corazón y el alma al saber que mi madre ha sufrido por traerme al mundo, sé que le he echo sufrir y he escuchado como mi padre y casi todos los que rodeaban a mi amada madre deseaban mi eliminación. Y aunque tendría que sentirme dolida, no puedo culparles. Al fin y al cabo soy única de mi "especie" y le he echo un daño mortífero a la mujer que me iba a traer al mundo."_

-Renesmee que guapa estás - dijo Rosaline al acariciarle la mejilla.

La pequeña sonrió ante esa caricia tan cálida y se sintió completamente agradecida al saber que ella era una de sus defensoras, era la única que estaba al pie del cañón para evitar su desaparición.

_"Tía Rosaline es la única que me ha apoyado, que ha estado segura de la decisión de mi madre y la única que la ha defendido con uñas y dientes. Nadie se acercaba a mi progenitora si ella no esta presente y..¿quién le haría daño? solo un estúpido que deseará enfrentarse al tío Emmet. Es el vampiro más fuerte que he visto y una divertida sonrisa se me escapa ya que solo conozco a mi familia y a Jacob._

_¡JACOB! exclamó con dolor y desvió mi mirada, sé que él estaba dispuesto a matarme y a curar el sufrimiento por la pérdida de mi madre y aunque en parte me lo merezco, ahora estoy convencida que él daría su vida por mi y yo sin dudarlo también la daría. Curvó mis labios con cierta amargura, pienso como un adulto pero tengo el cuerpo de un bebe y estoy ansiosa por crecer y sentir los labios de mi Lobito._

_No me gusta sentirme tan indefensa por que hay que ser sincera, soy débil y cualquier vampiro podría hacerme daño y aunque sé que mi familia lo evitaría, no deseo continuar de esta forma tan infantil. Quiero crecer y explorar el mundo, ver cosas y sentir otras tantas, pero mientras mi cuerpo tenga este tamaño, me temo que seguiré protegida._

_Pero a veces me comporto como un bebe y me gusta sentirme de esa forma. ¡Ay! cuantas contradicciones, por una parte deseo crecer y mirar el mundo bajo mis propios impulsos, pero otras veces quiero estar así y sentirme protegida. Levantó mi mirada hacía tía Rosaline y decido alzar las manos, quiero llamar su atención y así conseguir mi objetivo._

_Tocar por primera vez a mi Jacob, mi Lobito."_

-¡¿Qué quieres Renesmee?! - pregunta con dulzura Rosaline.

Las pequeñas manos de Renesmee se levantan hacía su rostro e inclinando su cabeza para darle más facilidad a esta acción, siente esta parte de su cara más caliente a su tacto frío. Sonrió al ver como su niña le quiere pedir un favor y asintiendo sin saber el verdadero motivo Renesmee le explica todo.

Renesmee ladea su rostro hacía el lado donde está Jacob ausente y aunque desearía saber que estaba pensando, debía concentrarse en su petición, ya que la expresión de Rosaline le va confirmado el origen de su espanto.

_"Lo odia, no puedo creer que odie a mi Jacob. Él es muy bueno o al menos desde que lo conozco ha sido muy bueno conmigo, aunque claro también sé que deseaba acabar con mi vida y eso lo he descubierto cuando inconscientemente he investigado los pensamientos de tía Rosaline y el resto de la familia. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de mi don hasta que han sentido como alguien rebuscaba en sus cabezas y entonces todos me han mirada a mí._

_¡Sí, lo reconozco! soy la culpable de esa filtración pero es que necesitaba hacerla. Quería descubrir que era esta extraña calor que sentía cuando mis ojos se colocaban sobre Jacob y como aún no lo he tocado no podía saber cuales eran los motivos, tengo una especie de unión con él y quiero curiosear más._

_Veo como hay una lucha interna dentro de tía Rosaline y sé que esta decidida a negarme este deseo, pero al final y después de culparse por aceptar mi decisión, me lleva con el origen de mis sentimientos."_

Los sentidos de Jacob comienzan a elevarse y ladeando su rostro hacía atrás, vislumbra un figura femenina que se va acercando hacía él con la suavidad y elegancia de un ser superior. Sin evitar esta acción, sus labios se curvan con desgana y volviendo a clavar su vista en la ventana, gruñó por lo bajo al sentir su aroma tan ofensivo.

Instintivamente su nariz se arruga y curvando sus labios desvía con frialdad su mirada hacía la Barbie. Y ésta le devuelve el mismo gesto de sequedad.

_"Y para desgracia mía comienzan a discutir tontamente, no entiendo por que no dejan de llevarse tan mal, ellos deberían llevarse bien y amarse en cierto sentido, pero no, prefieren mil veces discutir y gruñir que hablar como gente civilizada._

_Bueno...ellos no son "gente" son otra especie y yo tengo parte de esa "gente" así que soy una híbrido única. Pero no quiero escuchar el odio que siento, no quiero vivir en un lugar donde se odien de esa forma, quiero un sitio lleno de tranquilidad y amor, como cuando estaba dentro de mi madre destrozándola por dentro. Allí podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi mamá y en ellos podía leer el gran amor que me profesaba, aún cuando la estaba partiendo en dos._

_Mi ojos se van humedeciendo ante esta culpabilidad y desearía verla bajar y abrazarme. Quiero estar en los brazos de mi mamá y sentirme protegida en ellos. La quiero mucho aunque hayan pensado que no."_

_-_Dame a Nessie - inquirió Jacob.

-¿Nessie? - repite Rosaline.

_"¿Cómo?, mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa y evitando que las lágrimas broten de ese lugar, desvió mi mirada asombrada hacia mi Lobito. Él me ha llamado Nessie, o sea que...él me ha puesto un apodo, siento como mi pequeño corazón arde con fascinación por esa palabra y ahora las ansias por abrazarlo se van multiplicando más. Deseo con fervor sentir sus manos sobre mi diminuto cuerpo, quiero sentir su calor especial y quiero olerle con ímpetu, lo quiero todo de él._

_No quiero más interrupciones y solo quiero llegar a mi objetivo. Los brazos protectores de ese amado no tocado._

_Le exijo, no..mejor dicho, le obligo a Rosaline que deje de fastidiar y me coloqué en Jacob. Y aunque puedo escuchar la pelea que sigue latiendo en su interior al final accede con desgana."_

- Resnemee quiere que la cojas - suelta Rosaline con suavidad - y quiere que sepas que le gusta mucho el nombre que le has puesto - arruga su frente con disgusto.

Jacob levanta sus manos hacía el cuerpo de Renesmee y aunque el primer contacto había sido las manos heladas de la Barbie, resiste la tentación de quejarse y se muerde los labios. Primero estaba su Nessie y luego ya vendría la pelea con esa mujer.

_"Y por fin para alegría mía puedo notarle, siento su extrema calidez y eso me aprisiona el alma a unos límites inimaginables. Ahora sé que mis sentimientos tienen un gran fundamento y es amarlo hasta el fin de mi milagrosa existencia. Escuchó los latidos de su fabuloso corazón y sé que él está disfrutando de esta maravillosa sensación._

_Puedo ver como la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos eclipsa a todo lo que nos rodea y eso me llena de orgullo. Ahora solo estamos él y yo y nadie más puede entrar en este maravilloso círculo que hemos creado._

_Que más debo decir, he encontrado a mi alma gemela."_

- ¿Qué te dice? - preguntó con dulzura Rosaline.

La mirada dulce de Jacob se colocó sobre los ojos de la Barbie.

- Que eres una pesada - respondió con humor al bajar su rostro y seguir observando maravillado al pequeño ángel que había entre sus brazos.

- ¡Eres idiota! - exclamó ofendida.

_"Y nuevamente empiezan a discutir, de verdad que estos dos no pueden vivir tranquilos si no se fastidian mutuamente. Basta de insultos por unos momentos y curvando mis labios le exijo a Jacob que paré._

**- Jacob no hagas eso.**

_Sus ojos están enternecidos por mis palabras y aunque eso es maravilloso no deja de ser una reprimenda._

**-Ella no es mala.**

_Veo con algo de humor como sus pensamientos están enfocados en la crueldad de tía Rosaline. Definitivamente no puede estar ni un momento sin meterse con ella._

_Y por unos momentos siento miedo, tengo pavor de que alguien consiga interponerse entre nosotros y nos veamos obligados a separarnos. Ahora que sé lo que hay dentro de mí y que esto es gracias a esa imprimación, no quiero que me aleje de mi Jacob. Estoy muy agradecida al saber que él me ha elegido como su alma gemela y sé que soy la adecuada a este maravilloso puesto._

**_- Quédate conmigo Jacob._**

_Y su respuesta a este miedo que siento por esa separación no deseada me llena por completo. Yo soy todo para él y él es todo para mí, somos uno y sin el otro estamos incompletos._

_Y si Jacob mío siempre estaremos juntos, hasta que el mundo caiga sobre nosotros y luego más allá de toda vida y muerte."_

_**FIN**_


End file.
